Lying from you
by Koloko
Summary: 'I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm lying my way from you' Mehr sag ich nicht. Einfach lesen und reviewen, bitte! Danke ^^°
1. Yohji's point of view

--  
  
Disclaimer: Also...Weder die Weiß Bishis noch die Schwarz Bishis gehören mir...sehr zu meinem Bedauern und wahrscheinlich sehr zum Glück meiner über alles geliebten Freunde. ^^° Ich liebe euch alle...Ganz ehrlich! ^^ Nun gut...Achja, da das 'ne Songfic ist, sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich leider außer Stande bin, solche verdammt gefühlvollen und Wahrheitsentsprechenden Texte zu schreiben und dieser jene hier dann ganz eindeutig meiner favourite Band 'Linkin Park' gehört...Schade eigentlich, aber bitte...Gut, damit dürfte dann auch klar sein, dass hierfür keiner zahlt...obwohl ich momentan noch der Meinung bin, dass dies kein Trivialliteraturwerk meinerseits ist. Aber wie gesagt MOMENTAN! In zwei Wochen sieht das wieder anders aus! ^^  
  
Warnung: OOC (wie immer...^^°), hm...dark?! Was weiß denn ich...könnt ihr ja dann entscheiden...^^  
  
Widmungen: Okee, also, ich hab momentan absolut merkwürdige Stimmungsschwankungen...das ist echt schlimm...ich entschuldige mich hierfür bei allen, die das aushalten müssen! Gut okee, als ich widme das hier mal...Alessia, weil ich ihr irgendwie alles widme! Line, weil sie mich so komisch nachdenklich gestimmt hat! Eaglechen (hab 'My love' gelesen...und den Kommentar untendrunter...), Ravanna...(frag mich nicht warum! ^^°), Eternal...*knutscha*, Hm...und ansonsten...Luna!!! *fünfachknutscha* Gut das war's dann...(doch schon! ^^)  
  
Pairing: Unsere beiden Grinsechampions "Mr. Ich zitiere mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Eaglechen 'Womanizer' Zitat Ende Grinsebacke Kudoh" x "My sweet German Grinsebacke Schuldig"  
  
--  
  
-- Lying from you --  
  
-- Yohji's Point Of View --  
  
--  
  
-- When I pretend Everything is what I want it to be --  
  
Wieder dein Grinsen. Wieder mein Grinsen. Ich grinse, aber das bin nicht ich. Oder denkst du das wirklich? Glaubst mit einem Grinsen ist alles weggewischt? Glaubst du etwa, dass du mit einem Grinsen alles verdrängen kannst?  
  
Dein Grinsen wird breiter. Aber...warum grinse ich eigentlich mit? Warum tue ich es? Um dich glückllich zu machen? Geht das überhaupt? Kann man einen Schwarz überhaupt glücklich machen? Kennst du so etwas wie Glück? Kenne ich sowas?  
  
-- I look exactly like what you had always Wanted to see --  
  
Du hast mir immer wieder gesagt, wie sehr du mein Grinsen magst. Mein Lächeln, mein Grinsen, wie sehr du es liebst. Aber ist das alles für dich? Nur das Grinsen? Ja, ich grinse und lächele nur für dich, nur um dich auch lächeln zu sehen. Aber reicht das? Siehst du denn nicht, dass das nur eine Fassade ist? Denkst du wirklich, dass bin ich? Denkst du wirklich, dass du das bist? Diese grinsende Fassade, bist das wirklich du?  
  
-- When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am --  
  
Krimineller...Verbrecher...Ja das bin ich wohl. Genauso wie du. Aber, wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann vergesse ich das alles. Vergesse mein Leben als Balinese, mein Leben als Killer, der fast jede Nacht unterwegs ist und Menschen umbringt. Vergesse ich es wirklich? Oder verdränge ich es einfach? Verdrängen...ja, das ist die richtige Bezeichnung dafür. Ich verdränge es einfach, grinse, lächele, so wie du es an mir liebst. Ist es das einzige, dass du an mir liebst? Nur mein Grinsen? Bin ich so etwas wie ein Spiegelbild für dich? Wenn du mich siehst, verdrängst du dein Leben als Killer auch?  
  
-- Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way It will stay --  
  
Aber wird es immer so bleiben? Werde ich es immer verdrängen können? Ich denke kaum. Irgendwann wird es rauskommen. Irgendwann werde ich dich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf raushalten können. Die Barriere wird brechen dir ungehinderten Zugang zu meinen Gedanken verschaffen. Du grinst immer noch dein typisches Grinsen und mein Gott du siehst so gut aus, wenn du das tust. War das der Grund, warum ich mich mit dir eingelassen habe? Mit einem Feind. Dein Grinsen wird wieder zu einem Lächeln und ich sehe dir in die Augen. So wunderschöne grüne Augen. Auf der ersten Blick hin scheinen sie zu strahlen, aber wenn man dich genauer ansieht, sieht man, dass dein Blick stumpf und leer ist. Man sieht, dass da nichts mehr ist.  
  
Allmählich kommst mir wieder näher, schlingst deine Arme um meinen Körper und ziehst mich zu dir.  
  
-- I'm just Trying to bend the truth --  
  
-- I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be So I'm --  
  
Ich grinse noch ein Stück breiter, habe das Gefühl, das mir meine Mundwinkel gleich einreißen, doch als ich in deine Augen sehe, erschlaffen meine Gesichtszüge. Warum schaust du mich so ernst an? Was ist los? Hast du die Barriere etwa jetzt schon durchbrochen? Weißt du etwa jetzt schon, was ich wirklich denke?  
  
"Was ist los Kätzchen? Worüber denkst du nach?" Deine Stimme streichelt mein Ohr, lässt mich kurz zittern. Sie klingt so unglaublich sanft, ganz anders, als man dich eigentlich kennt. Hätte ich dich unter normalen Umständen kennengelernt, wäre vielleicht alles anders. Würde vielleicht alles anders kommen...  
  
-- Lying my way from you --  
  
"Nichts...es ist nichts..." flüstere ich, hauche dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Als ich mich wieder von dir löse, schaue ich dir kurz in die Augen. Du hast eine der feinen Augenbrauen gehoben, schaust mich skeptisch an. Weißt du es? Weißt du, dass ich dich anlüge? Dich anlüge um dir nicht weh zu tun. Kann man dir überhaupt weh tun?  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, Kätzchen?" Ein kurzer Kuss auf meine Wange, der mich wieder in die Verzweiflung treibt. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus.  
  
-- No no turning back now --  
  
Aber es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Ich habe mich auf dein Spiel eingelassen, bin darauf eingegangen, habe mich darin verloren und nun ist es zu spät einen Rückzieher zu machen. Du hast mich gefangen. Hältst mich mit deiner Art gefangen, fesselst mich an dich. Und das obwohl ich keinen Schimmer habe, was hier gespielt wird. Spielen wir überhaupt noch? Ich sicherlich nicht. Für mich ist es kein Spiel mehr, für mich ist es viel mehr. Du bist für mich vielmehr, als mein Spielzeug.  
  
-- I wanna be pushed aside So let me go --  
  
Deine Hand streicht vorsichtig über meinen Rücken, liebkost ihn durch mein Hemd. Deine Berührung ist so sanft, ich spüre sie kaum und weiß doch, dass sie da ist. Deine Hand streicht so sanft über meinen Rücken, dass ich unweigerlich wieder eine Gänsehaut kriege. Ich will mich von dir stoßen, will mich aus deiner innigen Umarmung lösen, aber ich kann nicht.  
  
-- No no turning back now --  
  
Ich bin schon zu sehr in dein Spiel verstrickt, ich kann mich nicht mehr befreien. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, ich spüre, dass ich kaum noch Luft kriege, keuche kurz.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Orndung mit dir?"  
  
Stumm nicke ich, bin unfähig zu sprechen. Ich will dir nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Will dich nicht unglücklich machen, aber warum? Warum sollte ich dich nicht brechen? Warum sollte ich dir nicht zeigen, was es heißt unglücklich zu sein? Ich war es auch jahrelang. Und du warst daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Und trotzdem kann ich mich nicht von dir lösen, ich habe es einfach schon zu weit getrieben. Bin zu tief vorgedrungen, als das ich jetzt einfach wieder zurückkehren könnte.  
  
-- Let me take back my life --  
  
Seit wann denke ich soviel über diese Sachen nach? Das war doch früher nicht so. Früher... Wie komisch das klingt. Als ich bei Weiß einstieg, war alles in Ordnung. Naja nicht wirklich. Anfangs kam ich nicht damit zurecht, dass ich Menschen tötete, doch daran habe ich mich gewöhnt. Ich habe nicht soviel über solche Dinge nachgedacht. Habe nur gegrinst, einen auf glücklich gemacht, habe mich versteckt. Aber...seitdem ich ich habe, hat sich alles verändert. Jetzt bin ich schon fast wie Aya. Sitze oft in meinem Zimmer, denke nach. Da ist nicht mehr viel übrig, von dem alten Kudoh Yohji. Die grinsende Fassade ist auseinander gebrochen, sitzt jetzt oft alleine in Gedanken versunken, bemerkt die Welt um sich herum nicht mehr. Und jedes Mal wenn ich über uns nachdenke, über das was wir haben, habe ich ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Magen. Liebst du mich? Immer wenn ich an diese Worte denke, darüber nachdenke, ob du mich liebst, dann kommt eine plötzliche Übelkeit über mich. Aber ich kann mich dann nicht übergeben. Werde es wohl nie können. Ich werde einfach nur von meinen Gedanken gequält, so wie jetzt. Warum musste ich dich kennenlernen? Warum musste ich mich außerhalb meiner Arbeitszeit mit dir treffen. Warum habe ich mich auf dich eingelassen? Du hast mich wieder in das normale Leben zurückgeholt. Wollte ich das?  
  
-- I'd rather be all alone --  
  
Nein, das wollte ich nicht, oder doch? Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du mich in das normale Leben zurückgeholt? Wohl eher nicht. Wer hat schon ein normales Leben? Ich nicht, und du sicherlich auch nicht. Wir sind Mörder, unsere Hände sind mit Blut befleckt und daran wird sie nie etwas ändern, auch wenn es Schwarz und Weiß irgendwann nicht mehr geben wird. Ich war früher allein, warum sollte ich es nicht jetzt auch sein? Ich wäre jetzt, in diesem Moment, viel lieber allein. Aber das würde nichts ändern, denn ich liebe seit langer langer Zeit wieder jemanden, aber wollte ich das? Wollte ich wieder jemals lieben? Lieben schon, aber musstest du derjenige sein, dem ich meine Liebe schenken will?  
  
-- No turning back now --  
  
Aber ich kann nicht mehr zurück.  
  
-- Anywhere on my own 'Cause I can see --  
  
-- The very worst part of you Is me --  
  
Plötzlich grinst du wieder. Aber es ist nicht dein Grinsen. Nein, es ist anders. Aber was? Erschrocken schaue ich dich an. Das ist mein Grinsen! Du imitierst mich. Ich habe das Gefühl vor einem Spiegel zu stehen, mich zu sehen. Den alten Yohji wieder zu sehen. Den Yohji der über nichts nachdachte, der einfach nur machte, was er wollte.  
  
"Das bist nicht du, hab ich Recht? Darüber denkst du nach. Und über uns?!" Du flüsterst und das Grinsen verschwindet wieder. Vorsichtig nicke ich, bin unfähig zu sprechen. Wusstest du es also doch? Woher? Du nimmst meine Hand und stehst auf.  
  
"Komm raus, wir sollten reden." Du siehst ernst aus. So ernst habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Was ist los? Bist du sauer? Habe ich dich verletzt? Kann man dich verletzen? Du ziehst mich von meinem Stuhl und raus aus dem Club. Die Blicke, die uns folgen, ignorierst du.  
  
-- Owari Part One --  
  
--  
  
Gut also ich denke, dass man meine komische Stimmung hier absolut bemerkt...*sweatdrop* Ich war noch nie so in Gedanken. Das ist sehr sehr...komisch...*sich selbst bestätigt* Naja, ich sollte mich wohl auch bei den Menschen bedanken, denen ich das zu verdanken habe! Also ein dickes *BUSSI* geht an Ravanna, Eaglechen, Line und Alessia...Ja...gut, also ihr dürft gerne reviewen! Das ist sogar dringend notwendig! Danke! Koloko...*weiter denkt*  
  
-- 


	2. Schuldig's point of view

--  
  
Disclaimer: Also...Weder die Weiß Bishis noch die Schwarz Bishis gehören mir...sehr zu meinem Bedauern und wahrscheinlich sehr zum Glück meiner über alles geliebten Freunde. ^^° Ich liebe euch alle...Ganz ehrlich! ^^ Nun gut...Achja, da das 'ne Songfic ist, sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass ich leider außer Stande bin, solche verdammt gefühlvollen und Wahrheitsentsprechenden Texte zu schreiben und dieser jene hier dann ganz eindeutig meiner favourite Band 'Linkin Park' gehört...Schade eigentlich, aber bitte...Gut, damit dürfte dann auch klar sein, dass hierfür keiner zahlt...obwohl ich momentan noch der Meinung bin, dass dies kein Trivialliteraturwerk meinerseits ist. Aber wie gesagt MOMENTAN! In zwei Wochen sieht das wieder anders aus! ^^  
  
Warnung: OOC (wie immer...^^°), hm...dark?! Was weiß denn ich...könnt ihr ja dann entscheiden...^^ Aber auf jeden Fall irgendwie SAD...Achja...ich bin komisch drauf!!  
  
Widmungen: Okee, also, ich hab momentan absolut merkwürdige Stimmungsschwankungen...das ist echt schlimm...ich entschuldige mich hierfür bei allen, die das aushalten müssen! Gut okee, als ich widme das hier mal...Alessia, weil ich ihr irgendwie alles widme! Line, weil sie mich so komisch nachdenklich gestimmt hat! Eaglechen (hab 'My love' gelesen...und den Kommentar untendrunter...), Ravanna...(frag mich nicht warum! ^^°), Eternal...*knutscha*, Hm...und ansonsten...Luna!!! *fünfachknutscha* Gut das war's dann...(doch schon! ^^)  
  
Pairing: Unsere beiden Grinsechampions "Mr. Ich zitiere mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Eaglechen 'Womanizer' Zitat Ende Grinsebacke Kudoh" x "My sweet German Grinsebacke Schuldig"  
  
--  
  
-- Lying from you --  
  
-- Schuldig's Point Of View --  
  
--  
  
Jetzt sitze ich hier mit dir auf einer Parkbank. Dein Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter, unsere Hände sind miteinander verschlungen. Seit wir hier sind schweige ich. Wollte ich nicht mit dir reden? Ja das wollte ich. Den ganzen Abend habe ich deine Gedanken verfolgt, ohne, dass du etwas davon mitbekommen hast. Und heute war nicht das erste Mal. Ich 'höre' dir jedes Mal zu, wenn du über uns nachdenkst. Wenn du dich fragst, ob ich dich liebe. Ja, Kätzchen, ich liebe dich, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich höre dir immer dabei zu, wenn du in Selbstzweifeln versinkst. Wenn du dich fragst, ob dieses grinsende Gesicht wirklich ich bin, ob du das bist. Und jedes Mal will ich dir antworten, will dir die Zweifel nehmen, aber ich tue es nicht. Und jetzt sitze ich hier, denke nach. Überlege mir die richtigen Worte für das, was ich sagen will. Aber was will ich überhaupt sagen? Auf einmal spüre ich deine Augen auf mir. Vorsichtig schaue ich hinunter und sehe direkt in deine Smaragde. Sie leuchten matt im Licht der Straßenlaterne. Du wirkst so unendlich traurig, aber anstatt dir diese Traurigkeit zu nehmen, sitze ich nur hier und schweige. Schweige und denke darüber nach, wie ich dir am Besten sagen kann, was ich für dich empfinde.  
  
-- I remember that they taught to me Remember condescending talk Of who I ought to be --  
  
"Kätzchen?" Meine Stimme klingt heiser. Langsam richtest du dich auf, schaust mir unverwandt in die Augen.  
  
"Kätzchen habe ich dir schonmal gesagt, was ich für dich empfinde? Wie ich über uns denke?" Du schüttelst deinen Kopf, dein Blick wird noch trauriger. Natürlich weißt du das nicht, woher solltest du? Du heißt nicht Schuldig, du kannst keine Gedanken lesen.  
  
"Yohji, ich habe es dir nie gesagt, weil..." Ich breche ab, kann es nicht aussprechen. Aber ich muss. Ich will dir verdammt nochmal sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, aber ich kann das nicht einfach so. Dir einfach zu sagen 'Ich liebe dich' drückt es nicht aus. Es sagt gar nichts aus. Ich will dir nicht nur einfach sagen, dass ich dich liebe, obwohl ich das tue. Nein...ich will dir auch erklären, warum ich es dir nie gesagt habe. Will mich dir öffnen, so wie noch niemandem zuvor.  
  
-- Remember listening to all of that And this again So I pretend up a person who was fitting in --  
  
-- And now you think this person Really is me --  
  
"Ich...ich habe es dir nie gesagt, weil ich nicht den Mut dazu hatte. Ich hatte nicht den Mut mir meine Gefühle von Anfang an einzugestehen. Ich habe sie schlichtweg verdrängt. Habe mein wahres Ich vor der Außenwelt versteckt. Aus Angst..." Du willst mich unterbrechen, willst mir deine Finger auf die Lippen legen, aber ich fange deine Hand ab, bevor sie meinen Mund erreicht.  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld Yohji...nein...es ist meine...und doch wieder nicht..."  
  
"Schu..." Deine Stimme ist leiser als ein Flüstern, nur ein Windhauch, den ich kaum verstehe.  
  
"Bitte! Ich will es dir erklären." Widerwillig nickst du, legst deinen Kopf wieder auf meine Schulter, gibst mir so das Zeichen weiterzureden. Schwermütig folge ich deiner Aufforderung. Setze wieder von vorne an.  
  
"Meine Eltern haben mir verboten der zu sein, der ich bin. Haben mich als abnormal und unmenschlich bezeichnet. Mich ein Monster genannt, aufgrund meiner Fähigkeit. Sie haben mich gehasst und abgeschoben. Dann kam ich ins Heim, dort wurde ich von allen nur abweisend behandelt. Die Aufseher beschimpften mich, sagten mir immer wieder, wer ich bin, was ich bin. Und dann kam ich zu Schwarz. Mein Leben wurde ein bisschen besser. Aber eben nur ein bisschen. Selbst bei ihnen darf ich nicht der sein, der ich bin. Und deswegen habe ich es dir nie gesagt. Ich hatte Angst du würdest genauso reagieren, wie alle anderen. Ich hatte Angst dir mein wahres Ich zu zeigen. Dir den Mann, der hinter dem Grinsen lebt, zu zeigen. Ich hatte Angst du würdest mich von dir stoßen, wenn du mich so kennst." Ich hole tief Luft. Meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, mein Blick verschwommener. Sind das etwa Tränen in meinen Augen? Vorsichtig führe ich eine Hand zu meinem Gesicht, wische mir über die Augen. Ja, Tränen. Siehst du das, Yohji? Ich vergieße Tränen, Tränen nur für dich.  
  
-- And I'm Trying to bend the truth --  
  
-- But the more I push The more I'm pulling away 'Cause I'm --  
  
"Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, dich von mir loszukriegen, einfach nur aus Angst, du würdest es nicht akzeptieren. Aber je mehr ich versuchte dich von mir zu lösen, desto mehr hatte ich Angst wieder alleine zu sein. Yohji?"  
  
-- Lying away from you --  
  
Vorsichtig hebe ich dein Gesicht am Kinn hoch. Drehe dich zu mir, zwinge dich mir in die Augen zu schauen. Mache ich hier das richtige? Sollte es so sein? Ich habe noch immer Angst, Angst davor, dich dadurch zu verlieren.  
  
"Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit angelogen. Jedes Mal, wenn wir zusammen waren und ich nichts auf deine Liebeserklärungen geantwortet habe, jedes Mal dann habe ich gelogen. Ich liebe dich..." Einen Moment zögere ich, bin mir unsicher. Soll ich dich küssen, oder soll ich es nicht. Gespannt warte ich auf deine Reaktion, doch du schweigst nur. Plötzlich springst du auf und rennst davon. Verwirrt starre ich dir hinterher. Leere macht sich in mir breit.  
  
Habe ich doch das falsche getan?  
  
Habe ich es falsch gemacht? Hätte ich Schweigen sollen?  
  
Warum musste das passieren? Hätte ich nicht einfach meine Klappe halten könne?  
  
Ich spüre etwas Heißes meine Wange hinunter laufen. Mit meiner Zunge fahre ich über meine Oberlippe an der ein Tropfen der Flüssigkeit hängt. Salzig. Tränen. Wieder Tränen, oder immer noch? Wie lange sitze ich jetzt schon hier? Auf einmal stehst du wieder vor mir, siehst mich aus roten Augen an.  
  
"Yohji?" Meine Stimme versagt mitten im Wort, und dabei ist es doch nur ein Name. Nein, nicht nur ein Name. Es ist dein Name. Der Name der Person, die ich liebe.  
  
-- This isn't what I wanted to be I never thought that what I said --  
  
-- Would have you running from me Like this --  
  
"Yohji...ich...es, es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du einfach davon laufen würdest, dann hätte ich geschwiegen. Es..." Ich stocke in meiner Entschulding. Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Ich wäre sowieso unfähig zu sprechen, da deine Lippen meine belegen. Du schenkst mir einen Kuss. Einen so sanften, zärtlichen Kuss, dass ich denke zu schmelzen. Seit wann denke ich so? Seit wann fühle ich so? Bin ich schwach, weil ich so denke? Ich löse mich von dir. Schwäche. Ich schaue in deine tief grünen Augen, die mich fragend anblicken. Ist Schwäche etwas Schlechtes?  
  
-- The very worst part of you Is me --  
  
"Bin ich schwach, Yohji?"  
  
"Nein, du bist nicht schwach."  
  
"Aber warum fühle ich mich so?"  
  
"Nein. Das bist einfach nur du. Nicht der Schuldig, der bei Schwarz arbeitet. Das ist der Schuldig der sich so lange versteckt hat."  
  
"Ich bin nicht schwach, aber ich habe eine Schwäche. Und die bist du."  
  
Bevor du mir etwas erwidern kannst, habe ich deinen Mund schon wieder in Beschlag genommen. Nein, ich bin nicht schwach. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich ein wenig stärker geworden bin, jetzt wo ich ich bin.  
  
-- Owari Part Two --  
  
PUH! So fertsch...Also soll ich erstmal 'ne Danksagung starten? Nein, lassen wir das, obwohl...Gut, also...Ich danke hier und jetzt vorallem Ravanna und Eaglechen. Ihr habt zwar keine Ahnung wieso, aber bitte. Gut, ich bin so nett und erkläre es euch, auch wenn ich schon im Bett sein und von Schuldig träumen sollte...^^° Gut, also eure FanFics (ALLE!) haben mich sehr inspiriert und belehrt. Ja, ich habe, glaube ich, noch nie eine so tiefgründige mit Gedanken vollgestopfte FanFic geschrieben, und dabei machen die Gedanken und Gefühle und so das Meiste aus. Naja und nur weil ich das große Glück hatte eure Werke lesen zu dürfen *höhö* Habe ich es hierzu gebracht. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch wenigstens ein bisschen. (Den ersten Teil habe ich heute schon umgeschrieben, sofort nachdem ich ihn begonnen hatte...--,.-") Soviel dann dazu. So und jetzt noch schnell was zur Idee. Die Idee kam mir heute Mittag, als ich vom Zug nach Hause gelaufen bin und mich mal wieder in meiner Lieblings CD verloren habe (METEORA rulz! Einen Wink an alle Linkin Park Fans!) Naja gut, und da hör ich so meinem Chester beim Kreischen zu, und meinem Mike beim Rappen (Yeah!) und dann achte ich ein bisschen auf den Text und aufeinmal...wie aus dem nichts einer Vision gleich sehe ich Schuldig vor mir stehen. Gut Punkt Aus Basta, daraus wird ne FanFiction. Gesagt getan und das Werk habt ihr grade gelesen. Tja, ich denke mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen. Gut, na denne. Wer es bis hierhin geschafft hat, wird es doch sicherlich auch noch schaffen zu reviewen, oder? Das wäre einfach nur mal toll. Domo Arigatou! Koloko...*gähnt und ins Bett springt* 


End file.
